paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Matever .357
|unlock = 34 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 5 |price = $773,000 |mag = 6 |max_ammo = 54 |rpm = 0.166 |damage = 180 |accuracy = 84 |stability = 12 |concealment = 20 |threat = 24 |reload_min = 3.6 |reload_max = 3.6 |sights_s_min = 1 |sights_m_min = 2 |hipfire_s_min = 2.63 |hipfire_s_max = 2.63 |hipfire_m_min = 2.63 |hipfire_m_max = 2.63 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = mateba |ammo_b_min = 0.54|ammo_b_max = 1.89}} The Matever .357 pistol is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2, released as part of the Alesso Heist DLC. Overview The Matever .357 is a powerful revolver, rivaling the mighty Bronco .44 in terms of damage. However, the Bronco's power can only match the Matever's via the use of the Aggressor Barrel and the Flash Hider, which leaves the Matever with slightly higher accuracy. In addition, the Matever can accept Gadgets, unlike the Bronco. On the other hand, the Matever cannot accept any barrel extensions whatsoever, and its concealment, both standard and maximum, is inferior to the Bronco's, as is the reload time. Because the Matever and Bronco .44 act so similarly, being high-powered revolvers with similar rates of fire, damage, and reload times, they can be used more or less interchangeably. The Matever's increased accuracy and usage of Gadgets gives it a slight edge over the Bronco in straight combat. However, the Matever's accuracy suffers significantly when modified for concealment, especially with the Piccolo Barrel equipped, and its maximum Concealment is 27, compared to the Bronco's maximum of 33. Whatever modifications are used, the Matever is best used to perform accurate ADS headshots against enemies to make the best use of its limited magazine size and total ammo. Summary Pros: * High damage, especially for a pistol * Accurate * Little visual recoil * Ammo-efficient * High stability Cons: * Low total ammo * Low base concealment which can only be improved at the expense of vital accuracy * Low rate of fire * Limited array of modifications * Primitive ironsights that hamper long-range aiming Compared to the Bronco .44: * Higher damage, stability and accuracy * Longer reload time * Lower base Concealment * Smaller unique mod pool * Can use gadgets * Cannot have a mounted scope * Requires DLC, unlocks later and for a much higher price Tips * The Matever should be viewed as a straight upgrade of the Peacemaker .45, having a faster reload and gadget slot, but lacking in rate-of-fire. * Because the Matever is one of the only high-damage pistols to utilize gadget modifications (the others being the Deagle and Baby Deagle), the user should take advantage of this option with a laser/flashlight module of their choice. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= Skins Common= Matever-357-Dragoon.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Matever-357-High-Stakes.png| +4 Accuracy Matever-357-Chico.png| +4 Accuracy Matever-357-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' refers to , whose name was derived from the dragon, the short blunderbuss pistol they are armed with. *' ' refers to a quote from . Trivia *The Matever .357 appears to be based on the . The in-game revolver operates in double-action mode, though with the hammer locking backwards after each shot without being physically cocked by the player character, which is incorrect. **The name Matever is a reference to a translation error for the signature firearm of Togusa in the anime Ghost in the Shell. The English subtitles incorrectly refer to the weapon as a Matever instead of Mateba. It should be noted, however, that Togusa's Mateba was only based on a 2006M in the movies, while in the anime series it is a fictional hybrid of said gun and a Model 6 Unica. **The rarity of the Mateba was mentioned in the Matever's announcement site description. All of the various models of the Mateba series in existence are made in exceedingly small numbers, with even smaller quantities to have ever been imported into the United States. The basis of the in-game weapon, the Mateba 2006M, had less than six units ever present on American soil. **It is absurdly powerful for a firearm of its caliber, as the .357 Magnum rounds it fires are much weaker than the .44 Remington Magnum cartridges of the Bronco .44 or .50 Action Express of the Deagle. Despite the higher ballistic velocity, the latter two are bigger, much heavier, along with having higher kinetic energy overall. **Compared to similar revolver weapons like the Bronco .44, The Judge and the Castigo .44, the Matever .357's reload is unique as it does not utilize swinging the cylinder shut, and uses a free hand instead. *It is the fourth revolver to be added to the game, after the Bronco .44, The Judge and Peacemaker .45, and the third to be considered a pistol (The Judge is considered to be a shotgun by the game). **Like the Judge, the Matever gains an underbarrel gadget mount when a tactical light or laser sight is added. The mount will protrude significantly past the muzzle if the Piccolo barrel is used. *The Matever .357's Barrel mods are all named after Italian terms regarding sizes, with each term's meaning closely describing the associated Barrel. **"Piccolo" is Italian for "small", which fits the length of the shortest barrel mod. **"Medio" can be loosely translated into "median, middle", which corresponds to the intermediary barrel mod. **"Pesante" means "heavy and ponderous", which can be used to describe the largest and heaviest barrel option of the Matever. Gallery 2015-05-22 00005.jpg|Inventory preview of the Matever .357. ru:Matever .357 Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:The Alesso Heist DLC